


Сборник мини-фиков с Крэк/Кинк-феста

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фики написаны на 1 тур Крэк/Кинк-феста на дайри. Юмор и/или романс, пейринг: Ганнибал/Уилл.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Аллилуйя

**Author's Note:**

> Кто-то из собак Уилла "влюбляется" в ногу или ботинок Ганнибала

Собаки Уилла Грэма всегда выражали эмоции своего хозяина ярче и честнее, чем он сам. Они облаивали гостей, которых он не рад был видеть, виляя хвостами, приветствовали тех, кому он благоволил. Когда Бастер, самый мелкий и активный из стаи, оседлал ногу Ганнибала и стал совершать с ней характерные возвратно-поступательные движения, последний почувствовал себя в равной степени польщенным и... оттраханным.  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — светски поинтересовался Ганнибал, пытаясь незаметно сбросить с ноги мелкого паршивца. Не тут-то было: Бастер вцепился в штанину всеми четырьмя лапами (и кое-чем еще), высказывая твердое намерение бороться за свою счастливую половую жизнь.  
— Больше всего я хочу выпить, — честно признался Уилл. Он смотрел на Бастера, предположительно сгорая со стыда, и дергал левым глазом.  
— Я бы налил тебе виски, но… — Ганнибал многозначительно поболтал в воздухе ногой с приклеившимся к ней Бастером. Почуяв угрозу, маленький засранец удвоил свои усилия. На его морде яснее ясного читалось «победа или смерть» и «никто не выйдет из этой комнаты без моего предварительного разрешения и оргазма».  
— Я сам налью, — Уилл поднялся с кресла и пошел к буфету. — Ты будешь?  
— Спасибо, — отозвался Ганнибал, стараясь сохранять интонации нейтральными. Чтобы успокоиться, мысленно он перебирал адреса наиболее доверенных химчисток. Какой счет они ему выставят? Удаление с брюк из натуральной шерсти пятен собачьей спермы?  
Достав два тяжелых стеклянных бокала, Уилл налил в каждый виски на три пальца и добавил лед. Вручив один из них Ганнибалу, Уилл отсалютовал своим и пригубил золотисто-коричневую жидкость. Бастер взглянул на хозяина и еще активнее заработал нижней частью туловища.  
Уилл в свою очередь разглядывал питомца в ответ. Брови страдальчески нахмурены, в глазах поселилась печаль. О чем он думал? О том, как удручающе невежливо ведет себя Бастер? Как загладить вину перед Ганнибалом? Или его мысли были более приземленными, например «Пусть хоть у кого-то в этой комнате будет секс»?  
— Ганнибал, я… — начал Уилл.  
— Мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, — перебил его Ганнибал и снова подергал оккупированной Бастером ногой. Со значением так подергал. Уилл философски отпил еще виски из бокала. Его дар эмпатии работал очень выборочно и только тогда, когда это было выгодно самому Уиллу.  
«Может, — подумал Ганнибал, — я не первый? Может, он регулярно заманивает к себе домой ничего не подозревающих будущих половых партнеров для всей своей стаи?»  
Впрочем, он быстро отбросил эту идею. Мысли, что он может быть не первым хоть в чем-то, никогда надолго не задерживались в голове Ганнибала, а психологическое образование позволяло придумать как минимум десяток более льстящих эго трактовок.  
— Каждый может нести ответственность лишь за самого себя, — Уилл снова отпил виски. Он стоял совсем близко к Ганнибалу и смотрел на него темным нечитаемым взглядом.  
Словно услышав ободрение от хозяина, Бастер увеличил темп.  
— И за любой свой поступок, — кивнул Ганнибал, делая вид, что собирается встать. Почувствовав угрозу, Бастер выпустил когти.  
— Говорят, домашние питомцы перенимают у своих хозяев не только привычки, — Уилл отставил пустой бокал в сторону и медленно, очень медленно облизал губы. В движении его языка не было физиологии, лишь голый эротизм, — но и желания.  
Ганнибал приподнял брови, опускаясь обратно в кресло.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что испытываешь непреодолимое желание оттрахать мои брюки?  
Когда Уилл ответил, выражение его лица оставалось нечитаемо-задумчивым.  
— В отличие от Бастера, с ростом у меня все в порядке, поэтому я целюсь несколько выше.  
Впервые за вечер Ганнибалу пришла в голову мысль: «Может, он позвал меня в гости вечером пятницы и угощает спиртным не для того, чтобы развлечь своих чертовых озабоченных собак?»  
«Аллилуйя», — произнес бы Уилл, если бы умел читать мысли. Строго говоря, он и умел, просто приберегал эту способность для серийных маньяков-убийц, а Ганнибал забыл упомянуть об этом своем хобби при знакомстве.  
«Аллилуйя», — пробасило где-то вдалеке мироздание. Оно еще не теряло надежд скорректировать неизбежное будущее, уменьшив количество убийств в Балтиморе путем перенаправления энергии Ганнибала в менее спермотоксикозное русло, и даже прикупило парочку билбордов для социальной рекламы: «Занимайтесь любовью, а не некро-инсталляциями».   
«Аллилуйя», — мысленно пропел Бастер, разбавляя цветовое решение черных в изумрудную клетку брюк Ганнибала креативными белесыми пятнами. Но больше, чем дизайнерское, он чувствовал самое что ни на есть обычное физиологическое удовлетворение.  
Что касается Ганнибала, то он занимался тем, что мысленно перебирал содержимое своих карманов, пытаясь вспомнить, взял ли помимо пяти разных ножей, пузырька хлороформа, веревок и скальпелей хоть один презерватив. А потом он просто опустил руку в карман, нащупал целую пачку и тоже воскликнул:  
— Аллилуйя.


	2. Рассвет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> После падения Уилл пытается вернуть доверие Ганнибала. Когда ничего не срабатывает, в качестве последнего средства он приковывает себя наручниками к кровати Ганнибала. Кинк собственно на доверие)

После падения со скалы они почти не разговаривают. Никакой показухи или нарочитости, хотя Уилл не удивился бы такому развитию событий — Ганнибал всегда был склонен к излишней драматизации. Но нет, они здороваются и желают друг другу доброй ночи, осведомляются о самочувствии — совсем не праздный интерес, учитывая раны, оставленные Долархайдом. Сверх этого — ничего.  
Поначалу Уилла устраивает такой расклад. Швы стягивают щеку, и ему больно не то что разговаривать, даже просто глотать. Ночами он просыпается не от кошмаров, а от боли, если во сне случайно поворачивается на бок.  
Говорят, время лечит. У Уилла нет возможности проверить — Ганнибал справляется с этой задачей эффективнее и быстрее. Когда он снимает швы, Уилл вздыхает с облегчением. Новый шрам не доставляет ему неудобств. Не в эстетическом плане — Уилл не из тех, кто проводит полжизни, любуясь своим отражением. В том месте, где шрам рассекает кожу, перестает расти щетина, и теперь Уилл начинает каждое утро с бритвы.  
Пулевое ранение Ганнибала заживает дольше, но однажды и он спускается к завтраку без повязки под домашним свитером. Разница не слишком велика, но Уилл, конечно же, замечает.  
Они по-прежнему не разговаривают. Дни перетекают один в другой, неторопливые и похожие друг на друга, как волны Атлантического океана, бьющие о берег. Уилл просыпается, принимает душ, бреется и чистит зубы. Он готовит завтрак, а Ганнибал моет посуду. До обеда они или читают, или гуляют — чаще поодиночке, но иногда вместе. Приготовление обеда и ужина — прерогатива Ганнибала. Если Уилл не отправляется на пробежку, то он проводит часы напролет на кухне вместе с Ганнибалом, наблюдая, как тот неторопливо и с видимым удовольствием готовит.   
Сумерки обычно застают их за мытьем посуды: Ганнибал орудует губкой, а Уилл насухо вытирает чистые тарелки и столовые приборы.  
Молчание обнимает их нежным мягким коконом. Иногда Уиллу кажется, что у них просто не осталось тем для разговоров. Иногда — что слова им больше не нужны.  
Он знает, что это неправда.  
Разговор неизбежен, но сначала каждому предстоит сразиться с гораздо более требовательным собеседником — с самим собой.  
Внутренний диалог Уилла не прекращается ни на секунду. Голоса в его голове спорят, советуют, обвиняют. Они перебивают друг друга и ставят диагнозы, требуют немедленных действий и предостерегают от необдуманных поступков. Одни звучат как Джек, другие — как Алана, Беверли и отец. Уилл знает, что на самом деле нет никаких голосов, а есть только он сам, пойманный в паутину собственной нерешительности. Столько лет он предпочитал плыть по течению, сбегать там, где требовался шаг вперед, стремиться к тому, от чего стоило бы держаться подальше. Он совершал ошибки и принимал правильные решения, но все равно оказался в ситуации, когда правильного просто не существует. Ни для одного из них не предусмотрен сценарий с хэппи-эндом. Раны, нанесенные Долархайдом, зажили — а значит, пришло время для новых.  
Есть только один способ узнать, окажутся ли они смертельными — нанести их друг другу.

Ганнибал, конечно же, не спит, когда ночью Уилл открывает дверь в его спальню. Его глаза закрыты, дыхание ровное и спокойное, но Уилл знает, что не застал его врасплох, никогда не мог. Ганнибал молчит — а значит, его все устраивает. Поэтому Уилл завершает то, зачем пришел: подходит к кровати, защелкивает наручник вокруг прутьев спинки и только потом садится на краешек, неловко вытянув руку. Металл холодит запястье.  
— Я сделаю это снова, — говорит он.  
Ганнибал вытаскивает правую руку из-под одеяла, шарит ей по тумбочке, включая лампу, и только потом открывает глаза. В его взгляде нечитаемо плещется тьма.  
— Если ты скажешь: «Добрый вечер» или «Как твое самочувствие?», я закричу, — торопливо предупреждает Уилл. Он наслушался этих фраз на три жизни вперед, с него довольно.  
Тьма не исчезает из карих глаз, но Ганнибал улыбается. Рад, что Уилл усвоил урок? Пусть.  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — говорит он, словно это совершенно нормальная ситуация. Всего лишь Уилл пришел посреди ночи к нему в спальню и приковал себя наручниками к его постели — ничего необычного.  
Уилл вглядывается в спокойное лицо, ищет круги под глазами, морщины вокруг глаз и на лбу — хоть какие-то признаки того, что все это время Ганнибал, так же, как и он, пытался найти компромисс с самим собой. Он провел годы, пытаясь «прочитать» Ганнибала, просчитать и предсказать его поступки. Возможно, с самого начала стоило просто спросить.  
— Я сделаю это снова, — повторяет Уилл. Искренность дается ему нелегко. Он привык замыкаться в себе, недоговаривать, умалчивать, лгать. Один из немногих жизненных уроков, никак не связанных с проклятьем эмпатии — всего лишь взросление, всего лишь здравый смысл. Всего лишь страх быть осмеянным.  
Время недомолвок, метафор и многозначительных взглядов прошло. Теперь, когда у него действительно есть, что сказать Ганнибалу, он готов сделать это максимально понятно и просто.  
— Если ты заберешь еще чью-либо жизнь, я убью нас. Буду пытаться снова и снова до тех пор, пока не добьюсь успеха.  
— Нас? — переспрашивает Ганнибал. Уилл кивает.  
— Если бы речь шла только о твоей жизни, возможно, однажды ты бы решил рискнуть. От скуки или в уверенности, что сможешь оставить меня в неведении. Просто потому, что можешь.  
— Но твою жизнь я ценю больше своей.  
Пусть это и не вопрос, Уилл все равно кивает. Тьма во взгляде Ганнибала сменяется чем-то, чему он пока не может подобрать названия.  
— Убийство Долархайда было самозащитой, — говорит Ганнибал. Он не сомневается в серьезности Уилла, не пытается его переубедить, всего лишь очерчивает границы.  
Уилл качает головой. Он уже давно судил их обоих, признал виновными и привел приговор в исполнение.  
— Мы могли оставить его в живых, но убили, потому что убийство доставило нам удовольствие.  
— Нам? — переспрашивает Ганнибал. Его глаза сияют как звезды.  
— Нам, — повторяет Уилл, потому что кивка здесь недостаточно. Они оба заслужили свою порцию доверия и правды. — Мне. Именно поэтому больше такое не повторится. Мы будем жить вместе. Готовить, читать, заниматься любовью, — последнее слово легко слетает с его губ. Теперь, когда больше не нужно метафор, говорить правду оказывается удивительно легко, — путешествовать. Мы состаримся и умрем вместе, но никогда больше не убьем. Если тебя это устроит.  
Уилл протягивает Ганнибалу ключ от наручников — его собственный вариант свадебных обетов и обручальных колец. Он нервничает — ну разумеется, он нервничает, предлагая себя целиком и полностью, отдаваясь на милость другого. Раскрываясь.  
Ганнибал принимает ключ. Откинув одеяло, он садится и наклоняется к изголовью кровати. Челка падает ему на лицо, и он плавным движением головы откидывает ее с глаз. На его щеках пляшут тени. Ключ щелкает, проворачиваясь в замке. Время замирает.  
В абсолютной тишине сухое клацанье защелкнувшихся наручников похоже на выстрел. Уилл переводит взгляд со своего запястья на запястье Ганнибала — теперь их украшают идентичные браслеты. Ганнибал переплетает их пальцы, и Уилл выдыхает. Он забирается под одеяло и со вздохом прижимается лицом к груди Ганнибала. Тот, стараясь не потревожить Уилла, тянется к лампе и выключает ее.

Рассвет застает их в постели. Их пальцы по-прежнему переплетены.


	3. Нет

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ганнибал/Уилл, АУ, где все хотят Уилла (не могут устоять перед его внешностью/голосом/запахом и т.д.), и только Ганнибал, кажется, не подвержен всеобщей одержимости.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фейри!АУ

Когда Ганнибал впервые видит Уилла Грэма, внутри него вспыхивает пламя. Тот опасный жаркий огонь, который заставляет тянуться за поцелуем и оставлять шрамы на гладкой коже, восхищаться красотой и стремиться разорвать ее на куски. На его лице не дергается ни единый мускул, пока мозг лихорадочно обрабатывает задачу. Ганнибал много слышал об этом мощном, пожирающем изнутри чувстве. Проблема лишь в том, что Уилл Грэм не должен вызывать его по определению. Интересно.  
— Добрый вечер, Уильям, — говорит он, чтобы немедленно получить в ответ гримасу и отрывистое:  
— Уилл.  
— Уилл, — соглашается он, отходя от двери и жестом приглашая Уилла внутрь.  
Ганнибал отмечает все: нервозность своего пациента, его плохо скрываемый страх и отвратительное настроение, скрыть которое тот не пытается специально. Он отмечает тонкие черты лица и мягкие завитки волос, падающие на лоб, невозможно яркие голубые глаза и высокие скулы, подчеркнутые аккуратно подстриженной щетиной. Отмечает дурно сидящую одежду, умышленно подобранную так, чтобы не льстить фигуре, и отвратительное сочетание цветов. Все во внешности и поведении Уилла Грэма призвано отталкивать людей, и тем не менее…  
И тем не менее.  
— Меня зовут Ганнибал Лектер, и я проведу ваше психологическое освидетельствование, Уилл. Чтобы определить, насколько вы подходите для работы в ФБР.  
— Давайте побыстрее с этим закончим, Лек… доктор, — он особенно выделяет это слово, — Лектер.  
Его оговорка — его грубость — намерена. Ганнибал улыбается и игнорирует ее, заставляя Уилл нахмуриться еще сильнее.  
— Это стандартная процедура. В вашем деле указано, что вы проходите психологическую оценку не в первый раз, поэтому должны быть знакомы с правилами и порядком.  
Уилл дергает щекой — то ли от нетерпения, то ли от раздражения. Ганнибал хочет провести по ней ладонью, лаская, и впиться ногтями, расцарапывая до крови и погружая пальцы внутрь раны. Он с новым интересом проглядывает дело Уилла, обращая особенное внимание на строки «родители» и «пол».  
Пол, разумеется, мужской. Ни единого упоминания о его искусственной коррекции. Не то чтобы хоть одна фаэ решилась на такое надругательство над природой, но все же. В графе «родители» значится лишь одно имя. Ганнибал пробегает глазами лист бумаги, но не находит ни единого упоминания о матери.  
— Вы подкидыш? — спрашивает он.  
Весь вид Уилла кричит: «Какое ваше дело?!», а рот коротко отвечает:  
— Я полукровка, если вы об этом.  
Чисто человеческий термин. Сами фаэ называют их исключительно «пустышками».  
— В плане магии полностью стерилен, — заканчивает Уилл.  
Ну, разумеется. Рожденные от союза человека и фаэ мальчики не наследуют ни грамма волшебства — ни заставляющей замирать красоты, ни умения мгновенно завоевывать сердца, ничего. Вся магия достается девочкам, которых фаэ никогда не возвращают в человеческий мир.  
Проблема лишь в том, что Уиллу от матери, похоже, каким-то образом достались несколько невозможных капель волшебства. Именно на них так ярко и однозначно реагирует что-то внутри Ганнибала, требует подарить ему боль и удовольствие одновременно.  
Медицинское дело Уилла Грэма едва ли в состоянии предоставить такую информацию, но Ганнибал все равно проглядывает его заново, читает между строк. Ни малейшего упоминания драк или конфликтов, все психологические тесты сданы с первого раза. Характер Уилла не назвать приятным, но ему все сходит с рук. Ганнибал припоминает, как в течение последних трех дней к нему по очереди подходили Джек Кроуфорд, Беверли Кац, Прайс с Зеллером, даже Алана Блум. У каждого было свое дело, но во всех разговорах рано или поздно всплывал Уилл. Разными словами и с разными интонациями, каждый из его собеседников говорил: «Пожалуйста, будь помягче с Уиллом Грэмом».  
Знает ли он сам о власти, которую дарует ему капля волшебной крови в венах? Та самая капля, которая призывает Ганнибала рвать его плоть и нежно гладить по голове, исполнять любой каприз и вызывать болезненные стоны.  
— Уверены? — Ганнибал взглядом ловит волну паники в прозрачно-голубых глазах. Помимо нее он замечает кое-что еще — отвращение. К фаэ, к людям, беспомощным перед их магией. К самому себе.  
— На что вы намекаете, доктор? — требовательно переспрашивает Уилл. Его ноздри раздуваются, глаза широко раскрыты, кулаки сжаты. Сейчас он как никогда похож на тех волшебных созданий, чье очарование шагает рука об руку с эгоизмом и уверенностью в своем праве требовать все, что заблагорассудится. Ганнибал с рождения наделен иммунитетом к магии женщин-фаэ, но все равно не может отвести от Уилла взгляд. Не хочет.  
— Как складывались ваши отношения с окружающими, Уилл? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Ганнибал. — Вы когда-нибудь дрались в школе или колледже?  
— Нет.  
— Вас пытались ограбить или обмануть?  
— Нет.  
— Хоть кто-то говорил вам «нет»?  
Уилл бледнеет и на грани слышимости отвечает:  
— Нет.  
Ганнибал знает, что только подтвердил подозрения Уилла. Его скверный нрав, раздражительный характер и затрапезный внешний вид — лишь средства, призванные опровергнуть эти подозрения. Средства, которые раз за разом не срабатывают.  
Он живет в тени своего нежеланного дара, тонет в водовороте сомнений, добился ли хоть чего-то в жизни сам или ему всегда приходила на помощь магия. Наверное, он ненавидит свою мать, мимоходом очаровавшую и разбившую сердце его отцу. Бросившую сначала его, а потом и их общего сына. Насколько Ганнибал знает, разделив ложе с фаэ хоть раз, люди больше не могут смотреть ни на кого еще.  
Ганнибал находит его неотразимым. Он знает, что это лишь биология, генетическая память, разбуженная магией в крови Уилла, но его сердце все равно бьется сильнее. Его беспокоит не столько стремление сломать Уилла — в нем, в конце концов, нет ничего нового — сколько желание успокоить его, оберегать и любить. Ганнибал отдает себе отчет в том, что должен сообщить остальным фаэ об обнаруженной им уникальной мутации, об Уилле, но понимает, что не сделает этого. В тот же миг, когда впервые увидел его, он уже решил оставить Уилла себе. Это желание крепнет с каждой минутой, проведенной Ганнибалом в обществе Уилла.  
Это новая для него эмоция. Мужчины фаэ созданы не столько для продолжения рода, сколько для его контроля. У скоротечного союза двух фаэ редко бывают дети — потому что, как правило, женщина умирает раньше, чем успевает забеременеть или родить. Но если ребенок все же появляется на свет, то это всегда мальчик, наделенный магией и проклятием своего рода. Мальчик, который продолжит дело отца — выслеживать и убивать.  
Природа вволю посмеялась, создав столь извращенный механизм баланса численности. Пока их женщины, вступая в отношения с человеческими мужчинами, рожают новых и новых девочек, мужчины-фаэ убивают своих женщин.  
Психоанализ — чисто человеческое изобретение. Как и подавляющее большинство биологических видов, фаэ не ведают сомнений, но прямо сейчас Ганнибал не может подобрать другого слова, чтобы описать то, что чувствует. Не может выбрать, какое из его желаний сильнее.  
Единственное, в чем он уверен, так это в том, что полукровка будет принадлежать ему.  
— Нет, — дернув уголком губы, произносит Ганнибал.  
Глаза Уилла распахиваются еще шире. Его губы и пальцы дрожат. Ганнибал продолжает:  
— Проси о чем угодно, и я с легкостью тебе откажу.  
— Вы купите мне кофе?  
— Нет.  
— Давайте прекратим этот нелепый фарс. Просто подпишите форму, что я здоров, и мы расстанемся.  
— Нет.  
— Вы считаете свой костюм претенциозным и дурацким?  
— Нет.  
Уилл не может остановиться. Как ребенок, тянущийся за предложенными ему конфетами, он спрашивает все подряд, только чтобы снова услышать в свой адрес восхитительное «нет». Он сталкивается с этим словом впервые в жизни, и новое чувство пьянит.  
С каждым следующим «нет» его щеки розовеют чуть сильнее, дыхание становится прерывистым, взгляд затуманивается. Он сглатывает и облизывает пересохшие губы. Голубые глаза смотрят на Ганнибала требовательно и пристально. Каждое «нет» все сильнее связывает их невидимыми нитями, толкает навстречу друг другу.  
— Вы подарите мне свой галстук?  
— Нет.  
— Вы хотели бы уехать жить в Австралию?  
— Нет.  
— Я вам нравлюсь?  
Время замирает. Ганнибал знает, что должен ответить «нет», должен закрепить преподанный урок, но вместо этого на миг прикрывает глаза и говорит правду.


	4. Помощь свыше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чио и Кларисса – ангелы-хранители, которые вынуждены постоянно вытаскивать из переделок наших муженьков-убийц и наблюдать за развитием их отношений.

Правда состояла в том, что Уилл с Ганнибалом вообще не должны были встретиться. Их жизни десятилетия подряд шли уверенными непересекающимися прямыми. Ровно до тех пор, пока… ангелы тоже ошибаются, вы разве не знали?  
— Это конец, — Кларисса всхлипнула и взмахнула двадцатисантиметровыми крыльями. Лучшая выпускница академии ангелов, она так гордилась ими еще две недели назад, а теперь… И почему только ее первое «взрослое» задание обернулось катастрофой?!  
— Что случилось? — спросил спокойный голос. Кларисса обернулась и увидела самого необычного ангела, какого ей только доводилось встречать. Смуглая кожа, темные волосы, миндалевидные глаза. Татуировка на щеке выдавала в ней семейного ангела. Кларисса никогда раньше не встречалась с ними лично. Они жили уединенно и не общались ни с кем вне клана. Втихомолку многие поговаривали, что семейные ангелы слишком привязаны к тем людям, за которыми приглядывают из поколения в поколение. До потемнения перьев, если вы понимаете¸ о чем я.  
Против воли Кларисса пригляделась — перья незнакомки были кипенно-белыми.  
— Я провалила свое первое задание, — призналась она.  
Незнакомка нахмурилась.  
— Хочешь сказать, что из-за твоей небрежности твой подопечный попал в беду? — строго переспросила она. Кларисса вздрогнула и покраснела от стыда.  
— Д-да.  
— Он умер? — Кларисса в ужасе уставилась на собеседницу, но в ее темных глазах был только профессиональный интерес.  
— Нет. Конечно же, нет! Он… Кажется, он сошел с ума.  
Стараясь не всхлипывать, Кларисса поведала незнакомке («Чио Мурасаки», — коротко представилась та) историю своего первого подопечного, который достался ей десять дней назад. Его бывшая ангел-хранитель Беделия на все вопросы Клариссы лишь отмахивалась (преимущественно бокалом красного сухого вина) и говорила, что у Уилла Грэма все в порядке.  
Ее «все в порядке», как показали наблюдения, включали в себя полбутылки виски ежедневно (Клариссе даже стало интересно, кто на кого влиял, Уилл на Беделию или наоборот) и пьяные галлюцинации.  
— Пока что ничего ужасного, — заметила Чио.  
— Я решила ему помочь. Немного поднять самооценку — людям ведь часто ее не хватает.  
— Немного?  
— И немного перестаралась, — Кларисса снова вздохнула. — По правде говоря, изрядно перестаралась. Я забыла поставить ограничение по времени и силе…  
— …и теперь Уилл Грэм уверен в себе на все сто?  
Кларисса кивнула.  
— Тем же утром он написал письмо в ФБР.  
— Он совершил какое-то преступление и захотел признаться в нем ФБР?  
— Хуже. Он захотел там работать.  
— И?  
— Его приняли, — на миг Кларисса испытала законную гордость: ее заклинание безграничной самооценки работало просто отлично! — Теперь он уникальный специалист, способный проникать в умы преступников и реконструировать их действия на месте преступления.  
Чио приподняла брови.  
— Пьяные галлюцинации, я же говорила.  
— В чем проблема?  
— В том, что он ничегошеньки не умеет! С первым делом проблем не было — тяжело не догадаться, что убийца учитель, если из горла жертвы торчит школьная указка. Но теперь ему поручают самые сложные дела. Ошибка — вопрос времени. Из-за него того и гляди осудят невиновного. А Уилл… Он, конечно, не идеал, но и не плохой человек. Если бы не это заклинание самооценки!  
— Значит, всего-то и нужно сбить самоуверенность с человека с абсолютной самооценкой? Кажется, я знаю, как тебе помочь.  
Чио улыбнулась. Она еще не знала, что проблемы только начинаются.

— Все пошло не совсем так, как планировалась, — признала она двумя днями позже.  
Кларисса по-прежнему держалась за голову и раскачивалась. Белки ее глаз покраснели, а в крыльях не хватало нескольких перьев.  
— Уиллу хватило одного разговора с твоим Ганнибалом Лектером, чтобы решить, будто тот серийный убийца.  
Чио кивнула.  
— И еще трех минут, чтобы убедить в этом Джека Кроуфорда.  
Снова кивок.  
— Суд послезавтра, но и так очевидно, что его абсолютная уверенность в себе не оставит доктору не малейшего шанса. А если перед заседанием Уилл побреется, то и судья, и присяжные падут к его ногам сразу, как увидят. Я просто понятия не имею, что делать!  
— А вот у меня есть идея, — Чио дернула уголком рта. — Но все зависит от того, сможешь ли ты повторить свою ошибку ее раз.

— Отличное все-таки заклинание, — Кларисса не удержалась от довольной улыбки. Перья в ее крыльях воинственно топорщились.  
Чио выглядела чуть менее счастливой — к такому Ганнибалу Лектеру она не привыкла. Пока.  
— Сработало даже слишком хорошо.  
— Ну по крайней мере у Ганнибала появился шанс доказать свою невиновность и хоть что-то противопоставить Уиллу и его гипнотической уверенности в себе.  
— Например, свою собственную новообретенную самоуверенность, — вздохнула Чио. — Ганнибал и раньше не страдал комплексами, но теперь… Твое заклинание — и впрямь нечто.  
— Первый раз вижу судебное решение с формулировкой: «Пусть сами разбираются».  
— Я бы и хотела сказать, что все хорошо закончилось, но увы.  
Кларисса нахмурилась. Она была уверена, что ситуация наконец-то разрешилась.  
— А что такое?  
— Сразу после судебного заседания Ганнибал подал заявление в ФБР.  
— И-и-и?  
Чио протяжно вздохнула.  
— Его приняли, разумеется. Похоже, теперь специальный агент Уилл Грэм и частный консультант ФБР доктор Ганнибал Лектер будут видеться очень, очень часто.

— Это невозможно, — под глазами Клариссы залегли круги. Она не спала трое суток подряд.  
— Ладно мы с тобой, — Чио выглядела не лучше. — Но я не представляю, как их постоянные пикировки выдерживают Джек и его отдел.  
Кларисса вздохнула.  
— Они делают ставки.  
— Но это бессмысленно, — Чио удивилась. — Раз у обоих абсолютная уверенность в себе, то очевидно, что один никогда не сможет переспорить другого.  
Все-таки когда дело касалось некоторых вопросов, семейные ангелы проявляли удивительную наивность.  
— Они делают ставки не на это.

— Сейчас твой сдастся, точно говорю! — Чио закинула в рот горсть попкорна.  
— Ха, Уилл не такой слабак, каким кажется. Доктор не выдержит первым, — фыркнула Кларисса, дернув слегка подросшими крыльями.  
— А если так? — Чио азартно щелкнула пальцами. С кончиков ее пальцев сорвался огонек и улетел вниз, на Землю.  
— Эй, это против правил! Мы договаривались не вмешиваться.  
— Напрямую, — Чио чарующе улыбнулась. — А внезапно пошедший дождь не является непосредственным вмешательством. Кто же виноват, что Ганнибал потрясающе выглядит с мокрыми растрепанными волосами? Прости, но даже Уилл не устоит.  
— Ах, так, — Кларисса сощурилась. — Тогда посмотрим, что ты скажешь на это!  
— О боже, — Чио схватилась за грудь. — Что ты только что сделала? Даже мое сердце пропустило удар.  
— Эти взгляды стоило бы запретить, правда? На самом деле Уилл не флиртует, он просто не умеет, — Кларисса засмеялась. — У него проблемы со зрением. Я сделала так, что ему на секунду почудилось, будто через улицу пробегал бездомный пес. Сначала Уилл сощурился, чтобы ему было лучше видно, а когда понял, что показалось, то от огорчения надул губы. Но доктор-то видел совсем другое! Для него Уилл нахмурил брови, потом приподнял сначала левую, затем правую, продолжая глядеть прямо на него расфокусированным взглядом. А в конце облизал губы. Если он не поцелует его прямо сейчас, то он или импотент, или…  
— Кларисса.  
— Или…  
— Кларисса!  
— А, что такое?  
— Посмотри сама, — Чио пальцем указала вниз. Глаза Клариссы расширились, ладонь прижалась к губам. Как и Уилл, она не флиртовала. Как и от Уилла, от нее совершенно невозможно было отвести взгляд.  
Прошло не меньше трех минут, прежде чем они снова заговорили.  
— Ух ты… Ого… Вау. Что, снова? Эй, парни, вы вообще помните, что вам надо дышать?  
— Впечатляет, — коротко согласилась Чио. — Но мы с тобой крайне не вовремя отвлеклись на разговор, поэтому так и не увидели, кто именно инициировал поцелуй.  
— Как же наш спор? — Кларисса капризно надула губы. — Я так надеялась выиграть! Уверена, первым сдался твой Ганнибал.  
«Если Уилл выглядел хотя бы вполовину так привлекательно, как ты сейчас, — подумала Чио, — то я бы не удивилась». Но вслух она сказала совсем другое.  
— Теперь мы этого никогда не узнаем. Но, — тут она сделала паузу, — мы можем заключить новое пари. Судя по тому, как быстро у них все прогрессирует… Как думаешь, кто по итогу окажется сверху?

К черному пиджаку в двойную красную клетку пристали два переплетенных между собой белоснежных пера с тонкими черными прожилками. Дождь смыл их практически сразу, но Ганнибал с Уиллом в любом случае были слишком заняты поцелуями, чтобы хоть что-то заметить.


	5. Уроки (соблазнения)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ганнигрэм. Четыре раза, когда их прервали, и один, который был идеальным. (Это может быть убийство, поцелуй, секс, даже простой сеанс)

— Кто бы подумал, что у вас проходной двор, а не офис, доктор Лектер, — после стука в дверь, третьего за последний час, Уилл не удержался от едкого замечания. Впрочем, за ворчанием ясно слышалась неудовлетворенность. Ганнибал облизал губы, смакуя ее.  
— Прошу прощения, Уилл, — церемонно отозвался он. — Возможно, одному из моих пациентов срочно требуется помощь.  
На грани слышимости, убедившись, что Ганнибал уже открывает дверь и здоровается с рыдающим толстяком, Уилл поправил брюки в районе талии и добавил:  
— Возможно, не ему одному.  
Все началось несколько дней назад. Выслушав просьбу Ганнибала, Уилл пожал плечами и кивнул.  
— Надо только выбрать место, где нам не помешают, — скупо произнес он.  
— У меня в офисе? — предложил Ганнибал. Тогда это казалось разумным.   
Да что там, это казалось разумным и после первого стука в дверь — как выяснилось, Джеку срочно потребовалась консультация Ганнибала. Не по рабочим вопросам, разумеется, иначе Уиллу было бы впору чувствовать себя оскорбленным, а по поводу выбора ресторана с лучшей кухней в Балтиморе — приближалась их с Беллой годовщина.  
Это продолжило казаться разумным даже спустя три минуты после ухода Джека, на пару с Уиллом прослушавшего получасовую лекцию о социальной и гастрономической жизни Балтимора. Ровно до того момента, как стук повторился.  
Со вторым гостем Уилл даже не пытался изображать вежливость (в его случае вежливость заключалась в отсутствии на лице гримасы скуки и отвращения). Скрестив руки на груди, он ждал, пока Беделия получит, наконец, такой необходимый в половину девятого вечера совет, юбку какого кроя ей стоит предпочесть, и уедет домой.  
После ее ухода они успели лишь вернуться обратно в кресла, поставленные ради удобства практически вплотную друг к другу — и тут стук прервал их снова.  
— Продолжим в другой раз, доктор, — Уилл не отказал себе в удовольствии закатить глаза. Ганнибал не отказал себе в удовольствии улыбнуться.  
Франклин… До Франклина, говоря начистоту, никому не было ни малейшего дела.

— Доброе утро, Уилл, — Ганнибал, не скрываясь, любовался Уиллом. Встрепанный и не до конца проснувшийся, он щурился от яркого солнца, плясавшего на длинных ресницах. Обычно черные, сейчас они казались сотканными из света.  
— Привет, — буркнул Уилл. — Я ждал вас несколько позже.  
«Я вообще вас не ждал», — говорили его майка и боксеры. Не лучший наряд для встречи гостей — но не то чтобы Ганнибал возражал.  
— Возможно, кофе и завтрак немного сгладят грубость моего слишком раннего визита? — предположил он, склонив голову набор. Взгляд скользнул по фигуре Уилла, обласканной теплыми солнечными лучами, и остановился на мускулистых ногах. Тонкие лодыжки и коленки, идеальная форма голени — такие ноги просились или на холст, или в постель.  
Не осознавая, что делает, Уилл втянул носом воздух. Ганнибал сглотнул и сделал шаг навстречу. Уилл не сдвинулся с места, освободить дорогу. Приподняв левую бровь, Ганнибал сделал еще один шаг. Потом еще и еще.  
— Я не помешала? — спросила Алана. К своему стыду, Ганнибал, профессиональный маньяк-убийца с более чем двадцатилетним стажем, не услышал, как подъехала ее машина.  
— Эм-м-м… Привет? — слабо произнес Уилл. Судя по опешившему виду и огромным моргающим как у совы глазам, его навыки агента ФБР тоже дали осечку. Только сейчас сообразив, что недостаточно — а на вкус Ганнибала избыточно — одет, он покраснел и попытался прикрыть руками всего себя сразу.  
Если бы не присутствие Аланы… Ганнибал вздохнул и чуть сместился влево, перекрывая ей обзор. Он был не из тех людей, кто любит делиться.  
— Кофе? — предложил он, прощаясь со своими планами на долгое утро в компании Уилла.

— Прямо здесь? — брови Уилла поползли вверх от удивления.  
Ганнибал прикусил нижнюю губу, стараясь не пялиться на Уилла слишком уж откровенно.  
— Как оказалось, ни мой офис, ни твой дом не предоставляют необходимого нам уединения, — ответил он.  
Не сводя глаз с губ Ганнибала, Уилл сглотнул.  
— Думаешь, здесь будет по-другому? — он сам не заметил, как перешел на ты, а вот Ганнибал вздрогнул и почувствовал, как разливается внутри тепло.  
— Должно же у людей быть хоть какое-то представление о приличиях. Приступим?  
— Х-хорошо…  
— Простите, — несмотря на слова, в интонациях молодого копа не было ни намека на извинения, — но не могли бы вы отойти за полицейское ограждение? Медикам нужно забрать трупы, а вы мешаете им подобраться к телам.  
Ганнибал поджал губы.  
— Вы закончили работу, специальный агент Грэм? — чопорно поинтересовался он. Просто чтобы напомнить полицейскому, что они стоят около пентаграммы, образованной пятью расчлененными телами, и беседуют не просто так.  
— Полагаю, что да.  
Когда они отошли на достаточное расстояние, Уилл засмеялся. В этом смехе сквозило отчаянье.

— Мистер и мистер Смит? — переспросил Уилл, нажимая на кнопку пятого этажа. Лифт плавно заскользил вверх.  
— Боюсь, если бы назвались настоящими именами, то непременно понадобились бы кому-то из коллег или пациентов.  
— В гостинице за чертой Балтимора субботним вечером?  
— В некоторых случаях, — Ганнибал понизил голос, взглядом лаская Уилла, — лучше перестраховаться.  
— Не могу не согласиться, — хрипло отозвался Уилл. Он дернулся и уронил ключи от номера на пол лифта, а потом несколько долгих секунд искал их, открыв Ганнибалу превосходный вид на свою задницу.  
— Рад, что мы достигли взаимопонимания, — двери лифта разъехались в стороны, и Ганнибал пропустил Уилла вперед. Галантности и хороших манер в этом жесте было несравнимо меньше, чем примитивного желания еще хоть немного полюбоваться упругой задницей.  
Оказавшись в номере, первым делом они закрыли дверь изнутри. Потом, обменявшись неловкими взглядами, прошли в комнату. Проигнорировав кресла, Уилл, словно загипнотизированный огромной круглой кроватью в центре комнаты, осторожно примостился на бордовом в серую полоску покрывале.  
— Может… — начал Ганнибал, но его прервал вой пожарной сирены. Уилл уронил лицо в ладони и глухо застонал. Ганнибал подавил желание заткнуть уши и сделать вид, что он «в домике».

— Может, сделаем это по-быстрому? — предложил Уилл. По дороге из отеля они остановились на заправочной станции. Не считая дремавшего за кассовым аппаратом работника, магазин казался абсолютно пустым. В мужском туалете тоже никого не было.  
— В уборной? — переспросил Ганнибал. Его глаза расширились от удивления.  
— Джек обожает вести серьезные разговоры в подобной обстановке, — фыркнул Уилл.  
— Не уверен, что я достаточно американец для подобного времяпрепровождения.  
— Это наш шанс, док, — веселье пропало из голоса Уилла. — Здесь только мы вдвоем и никаких больше твоих надоедливых пациентов.  
— Или твоих коллег.  
— Или пожарной сигнализации.  
Ганнибал не заметил, когда Уилл успел подойти вплотную. Их лица разделяли несколько сантиметров.  
Медленно облизав губы, Уилл начал:  
— Повторяй за мной. На дворе трава, на траве…  
Да, с самого начала это была именно его идея — избавиться, наконец, от надоевшего акцента. Что может быть лучше, чем взять несколько уроков произношения у хорошо образованного коренного американца?  
Их прерывали вот уже четыре раза, но теперь, когда они наконец-то остались наедине, Ганнибал обнаружил, что сам прервет их и в пятый. Правда, сейчас, глядя на то, раскрываются навстречу чувственно очерченные губы, он не сомневался, что Уилл ничего не будет иметь против.  
А что до произношения… Что ж, оставалось только проследить, чтобы у Уилла были все поводы оказаться весьма разговорчивым в постели.


End file.
